Wild Wild Steven
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! A house divided cannot stand...against insane revolutionaries and fanatical gems!


**Wild Wild Steven**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **1000:**

 **Deep within America a meteor hits the earth, it gives a strange energy that kills off all the nearby male native Americans...but only 9/10th's of the female.**

 **Those that survive the exposure gain gem-like characteristics, enhanced intellect, strength, endurance, and various other supernatural abilities.**

 **When the meteor burns out, other tribes come and begin to worship them like gods.**

 **A rift begins to occur amongst the Gems.**

 **Half of them wish to use their skills to help humanity and co-exist with them peacefully.**

 **The other half wishes simply to rule humanity, believing them to now be a superior species.**

 **The Pro-humanity faction is lead by Rose Quartz.**

 **While the Pro-Gem faction is led by Yellow Diamond.**

 **This culminated in a massive civil war that lasted for years until finally(the number of Gems on both sides being badly depleted) they agree to a truce.**

 **Rose Quartz's gems would rule North America, While Diamond ruled South America.**

 **1462:**

 **Christopher Columbus's fleet arrives in the Bahama archipelago...and is quickly slaughtered by fanatical Diamond ruled humans.**

 **Columbus alone escapes back to Spain.**

 **Believing these "Gems" to be demons, all of Europe declares a crusade against them.**

 **Rose Quartz attempts to negotiate and explain themselves to be separate from Diamond fall on death ears; so she's forced to fight a defensive war.**

 **While Diamond goes on the offensive in hopes of conquering new lands.**

 **Between Europe's superior technology and the Gems power; the war falls into a stalemate.**

 **Attempts of smuggling plague rats jars and smallpox infected blankets into America to turn the tide...have mixed results.**

 **Rose Quartz is quick to see the signs of plague and uses her healing tears and superior understanding of medicine to stamp it out before it can kill anyone.**

 **The Diamond ruled humans are not so fortunate.**

 **Treated with apathy at best, with contempt at worst the humans ruled by Diamond are hit hard by the plague.**

 **Diamond however, decides to just strap all the sickly with explosives and force them to go on kamikaze runs. Entire cities in Europe are leveled!**

 **And so the war continues...**

 **1517:**

 **So focused on affairs in America, the Catholic church neglects Europe.**

 **This allows Martin Luther and his Protestants to grow in numbers and influence with little reprisal.**

 **The Catholic Church(and with it Europe) starts to fracture.**

 **Taking advantage of this, Diamond marches on Rome and puts it, the Vatican, and the Pope to the torch.**

 **Outraged, the European nations(with the exception of the British) give up on North America and focus on fighting Diamond...**

 **1775:**

 **The few remaining British troops left in America to defend the few war-torn British colonies, grow tired of the seemingly pointless war and resentful of the British Empire for making them fight it.**

 **Secretly, General Washington along with several other notable people(including Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Paine, and Benjamin Franklin). Conduct peace talks with Rose Quartz.**

 **Also weary of the non-stop fighting; Rose Quartz agrees that in exchange for the 13 colonies help in crushing the British loyal forces she would give them the land they currently have to live and rule in peace...**

 **She makes it clear she won't interfere with their rule...except for allowing any inequality among woman, Africans, and non-land owning males. Nor would she allow slavery.**

 **One person protested that last bit...said person was quick to find himself thrown through a brick wall...there were no more protests...**

 **And so it came to pass that on the 4** **th** **of July, the Sons of Liberty gave the Gems the Intel they needed to crush all Loyalist and Toryist forces.**

 **The Colonies then declared their independence.**

 **The war already unpopular to begin with and needing all the resources they could for defending themselves against Diamond led forces, the British gave up on North America...**

 **1800:**

 **Desperate to end the seemingly unending war. The European, Asian(dragged into the war when Diamonds artificial plagues devastated their populations), and Muslim(seeing Diamond as the greater of two evils) countries agree to give the colonies and the Quartz ruled Gems whatever they want if they end the madness.**

 **United, humans and Gems finally defeated Diamond, her empire in ruins, and her few remaining Gem followers scattered to the winds...**

 **Between the huge concessions given to them by the other nations, the resources given by the newly conquered South America, and The Gems leadership and advice. The Americas were now being seen as a superpower.**

 **South America is equally divided between the U.S. And the Gem nation.**

 **1840:**

 **Rose Quartz enters a romantic relationship with a traveling minstrel named Greg Universe.**

 **1849:**

 **Rose Quartz dies in child birth giving birth to the only human/Gem hybrid in existence named Steven.**

 **A day of mourning is declared.**

 **On the other side of the nation; Abraham Lincoln fresh from his disastrous run in the house of representatives...Welcomes his daughter Connie to the world...**

 **1850:**

 **remnants of the Diamond army come out of hiding and begin guerrilla warfare campaigns throughout South America.**

 **1852:**

 **A wealthy tycoon named Dr. Loveless begins to stir up Pro-States rights and Anti-Gem sentiment in south America...**

 **1855:**

 **Tensions continue to rise between South and North America...**

 **1861:**

 **Abraham Lincoln is elected the 16** **th** **president of the United States...**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
